I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb
by GeekyGee01
Summary: Tony find out you used to be a stripper and wants his own private show.


"I don't see why this is such a big deal," you sigh as you fix your whining boyfriend a drink "you used to go to strip clubs all the time, and don't forget all your scandals with prostitutes."

"Yes, but see the difference is that I told you about those, this is something I found out through Sharon of all people," Tony watching you from his spot on the lounge.

You mutter under your breath about annoying women trying to undermine you, and about Sharon's dumb big mouth "I told her that at girls night, I was very drunk and under the sacred oath of truth or dare," you hand him the glass which he takes without making eye contact "come on babe, you can't be mad at me forever."

"I can try," he grumbles.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you've been with that type of girl before and it never lasted, I didn't want it to be like that, you mean so much to me," you sit on the coffee table across from him.

"What, you thought I'd leave you if you told me?"

"I didn't want to take that chance," you look down at your hands which are nervously playing with your shirt. Tony reaches out and grasps your hands in his.

"Just because those girls didn't last doesn't mean I have something against it, I've dated lawyers, businesswoman, a princess or two and none of them lasted. Just you," he reaches a hand to lift your chin and the two of you make eye contact. You see nothing but love and kindness.

"Tony, I have something I need to tell you," you begin.

"There's something else?"

"Just hush for a minute. As you know I came from a less than great background and family, I got away as soon as possible, but that meant I didn't have a penny to my name, I couldn't afford college and ended up working so many odd jobs and failing classes. Finally, I found a more permanent job with steady hours and a good income which allowed me to study more and work harder. The job happened to be stripping, I want to be honest and upfront with you now, so you don't find out from some blonde blabbermouth."

"See, was that so hard?" he smirks up at you.

"Why can't you ever just go along with things?"

"Oh, was this like a roleplay thing?" he wiggles his brows.

"You've ruined it now Studmuffin," you laugh, pecking his nose. His face scrunches up at the gesture.

"What are you? My granny? Give me some sugar, sugar."

"Oh my god! I should be calling you Swiss cause you're cheesy," you rise from the coffee table and take his empty glass back to the bar.

"Now that was bad," Tony leans back on the lounge.

"Refill?"

"No, I just want my fill of you."

"Tony, seriously you need to stop," you crawl into his lap "otherwise I won't be able to give you sugar ever again." Your boyfriend pouts at that but you kiss it away. "Do you forgive me?"

"No," your heart stops and fear wraps its jagged grip on your soul.

"What?"

"You have to make it up to me," Tony quirks a brow.

"How?"

"I have no idea how many people you've stripped for, I think I deserve a little show," you scoff under your breath.

"Come on Tones, it's been years. I probably can't even do it anymore."

"Well then I guess you're not getting any sugar from me," Tony turns his head away.

"As if you can control yourself that long," you try to follow his lips, but he twists away. "Fine, wanna play it that way? Doesn't bother me, I have a lunch date with Nat anyway."

…

It's been well over a week since Tony's has so much as kissed your cheek and you're about ready to cave. You were so sure this would be impossible for him but turns out he has a lot more willpower than you. He's currently in a meeting with Pepper and some board members, one he wasn't allowed to get out of and it's the perfect opportunity to set things in motion.

You put on the new lingerie you bought last week with Nat, covering it with one of your overly pricey robes Tony's always buying. Styling your cherry red wig into a stylish bob and doing some light make-up, checking your prepared playlist is perfect and that the sound system in the lounge has been fixed.

Everything's perfect and you can't wait for Tony to get home.

…

"Y/n?" Tony calls for the umpteenth time, frowning when he finds you in the lounge room not responding "did I forget an anniversary?"

You giggle and shake your head.

"Then why are you ignoring me y/n?"

"Cause that's not my name silly," you twirl some of your hair.

He lifts his thick eyebrows "then what's your name sweet-cheeks?"

"The names Cherry, Mr Stark," you bat your eyes at him, placing your hand on his chest and pushing him down on the chair.

"Well Cherry, you can call me Tony," he winks at you.

"Whatever you want sir," you purr, stepping away to go to your music but not before noticing the tightening of his pants when you use that title.

You press play on your song of choice (insert song here) and slowly moving your hips, back to Tony. You run your hands along your body sensually and tilt your head to the side, showing off the expanse of your throat. One of Tony's favourite places to mark up. You hear a low groan behind you and grin. You slowly turn to face your boyfriend, bringing your hands slowly back up your body and trailing a few fingers along your neck.

You sashay back towards Tony, slowly untying the knot on your robe as you go. You let the soft silk slide from your body, revealing what you're wearing underneath to the man in front of you. Tony licks his lips and adjusts how he's sitting, trying to alleviate some of the pressure.

Once you get close enough he reaches out to bring you into his lap, you step back quickly "Uh, uh sexy, house rules, no touching." You grin at his angry expression, "no exceptions."

He scoffs and lifts his hands in a peaceful gesture, placing them down by his side. You bend down placing your hands on his knees, giving Tony a clear view of your chest in its lacy confines. You run your hands up his thighs slowly, eventually reach his hips, you then run them back down to his knees. Pushing yourself back up and turning your back to him again, placing yourself delicately in his lap. Your lacy nightgown draws up your thighs slightly as you get comfortable, shooting a glance and a grin over your shoulder at his attentive face. You turn your head back around and letting your body fall back into the familiarity of your routine, you find that it's a lot like riding a bike or playing the piano.

You can feel his excitement underneath you and his excellent restraint in keeping his hands by his sides, you can see the tense muscles in his arms and the slight rise of his veins. It makes you feel powerful, ethereal as if you have all the power and control in the world and he is but a pawn under your control. It's a heady thought, increasing the pleasant buzz you feel and turning it to full-fledged throbbing. A deep-seated need you have to just tear away some clothes and sink down on his cock, the cock you've been missing for what feels like forever. It's with great self-control and years of practise that you keep to your routine as if nothing is bothering you.

Once the song changes over to the next one you rise slowly from your place on his lap, ensuring he gets a good view of your ass framed in a thong underneath the gown. You hear him let out a breathy moan and grin widely, you know he can probably see the wetness gathered on the inside of your thighs, that he can see you are enjoying this as much as he is.

You spin around to face him, fingers playing with the hem of your gown and sensually lifting it up your torso, when the hem is just above your bellybutton you pause to see Tony palming his crotch "no touching goes for you too sugar," your gown falls back into place and he lets out an annoyed huff, placing his hand back by his side and glaring at you.

"Quit teasing me," he snaps.

"Sorry sir, you duck your head, managing to hide the grin at his sharp inhale. You resume lifting your gown, eventually getting it over your head and on the floor by your feet, you put your toes under it and kick it up into Tony's face. By the time he's moved the offending fabric off his face, you have run off into the bedroom.

"Cherry?"

"In here," you husk.

Under normal circumstances, you would laugh at how fast he ran into your room, but under the façade of Cherry, you keep your snorting in check. You're reclined on the bed and beckoning him with a single finger.

"Wanted you to be as comfortable as possible sir," you lick your lips slowly, he pounces onto the bed causing you to bounce a little. He crawls his way up your body and leans down to kiss you. He meets your palm instead. "No touching includes kisses."

He smacks your hand away "Alright I forgive you, you're forgiven. Don't need to be Cherry anymore just for the love of God let me kiss you, woman."

This time you can't hold your laughter back, it's full-bellied chortling, you may or may not let out a few ugly snorts and accidentally elbow Tony in the process.

He shuts you up with a long-awaited kiss. Maybe it's the time apart or the build-up, but you swear this kiss is as good as your second (not your first because you were both a bit fumbly and teeth got involved causing blood) he groans into your mouth and completely dominates the kiss. If he gets the same feelings you did from feeling powerful you can totally understand his need to control this kiss.

He pulls away from your lips and drags his teeth along the column of your throat, nipping and sucking. Laying claim to the expanse of skin before nosing at the strap of your new bra.

He pulls it up with his teeth before letting it snap against your skin. You let out a light hiss as he does it again. He undoes the hooks at the back and pulls it slowly down your arms, throwing it over your shoulder in favour of sucking on a newly freed nipple. He bites down hard when you try to get him to move along, causing you to squeal and hit the back of his head. He grins around the sensitive nub between his lips before continuing his teasing ministrations.

He trails his fingers down your stomach, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. His travelling fingers eventually coming to a stop at the waistband of your thong, just playing with the hem, occasionally ducking under and teasing at the tufts of hair or slipping a little lower and flicking your clit, before slipping back out. You let out a needy moan, but he just keeps teasing the waistband and alternating between nipples.

His name becomes a mantra on your tongue, your fingers pulling at his shirt, trying to get it over his head, not even considering the fact it's a button-down, you're too far gone. He eventually has mercy on you, pulling back and divesting himself of the shirt and also shucking his pants. His length bobbing up against his belly. He slowly peels your soaked thong down your trembling thighs and holds them to his nose, taking a deep breath and a couple of kitten licks. He rests your thong on his bedside table before kissing his way down your stomach.

You grip his hair as he gets to the apex of your thighs and pull his head up, making eye contact with him "as much as I want to put your smart mouth to good use, I swear if you do not get inside me right now I will go and find someone who will."

He growls but brings his head back up to yours, laying a dominating kiss on your lips and trailing his hand down to your pussy instead.

"No."

"What?" he asks, confused.

"No fingers, just get in me," you glare.

"I just want to prepare you first."

"I have been 'preparing' myself all week, waiting for your cock and if it is not in me in the next minute I am marching my ass down to Steve's room."

Before you can even finish your sentence, Tony is bottoming out inside of you. You scream at the intrusion, yes you've been fingering yourself all week, yes you were plenty soaked, but no matter how prepared you are it always seems to feel like the first time. He pauses until your screaming tapers out and then slowly drags his length out until just the tip remains, he then thrusts back in, hips knocking against hips.

He continues this pattern, lazily swirling a thumb across your clit and sucking more marks on your neck and chest. His thumb slowly speeds up as he puts more force behind his thrusts, building you up, up, up. It's when he bits down hard on the side of your throat that you fall. Throwing your head back into the pillows and screaming his name for the whole tower to hear. Your walls squeezing him and nails raking down his back. He thrusts once, twice, three more times before joins you in release. You milk him for all he's worth, though he doesn't let up, he's still deep inside you, thumb on your clit and mouthing at your throat. Your orgasm is immediately followed by another, sending you into the stars.

You slowly come back down to earth to the feeling of Tony's girth nestled inside of you, his release buried deep within, his marks littering your body and his nose buried in your new thong.

"You like?"

"Love it," his gruff voice responds before putting down the thong and looking at you with a wide grin. Originally you were going to get something sexy for tonight, but in the end, you couldn't resist the iron-man themed lingerie, getting a little kick out of it.

"Was either this or the captain America set," you smirk as he growls and bites hard just under your boob "don't worry, I saved them for later."

He glares at you and bites under the other boob for good measure. "You're going to be so marked up when I'm done with you, even if you parade around the tower in just the Spangled set everyone will know who you belong to."

As much as you want to play his words off as something funny or amusing but before you can stop it a needy moan falls from your lips, Tony grins at that, looking entirely too smug. "I would love that…sir." Now it's your turn to be smug, how you never knew he liked to be called sir is a mystery, but it's something you cannot wait to explore in-depth.


End file.
